It's What Makes Us a Family
by swaggers
Summary: The sequel to Horrid Marriage Life which was the sequel to Not My Name, the dumbest but best I think story I ever created! Lightning finds a revealing secret about herself...
1. A Bad Day For Us All

**A BAD DAY FOR US ALL**

**Odin's POV**

"Odin, can you believe we're getting married?" asked Nix. "Nope, but I can't believe I'm getting married to BOTH the Shiva Sisters!"

"What? You're just marrying me! Me and me ONLY!"

"I am?"

"Yes!" Nix screamed at me, sounding upset. "Well, SORRY babe, but that wasn't part of the deal!"

"What? What deal?" Nix yelled at me. She looks sexy when she yells. "The one I pretended that you and I agreed to just a second ago!"

"Well, baby it was pretend." Nix kissed my cheek. She walked away from me and went to go get dressed in her wedding gown. Now that I think of it, I should've followed her. A couple minutes past and we were all ready for the show to start. I was standing on the podium thing and then it hit me.

"LIGHTNING!" I screamed into the air. Nix was in the middle of walking down the aisle and she stopped cold. I glanced into the audience and saw Lightning stand up and leave.

_"Lightning was at my wedding? What?"_

"Wait, Light, don't go! Wait!" I yelled and chased her to the parking lot. I saw Nix throw her flowers to the ground before I left.

"What, Odin! What do you want from me?" She screamed in my face. I just stared at her because I had no idea of what to say. For me to just scream her name in the middle of my wedding, was so embarrassing. Not just for me, but for her too. I mean, not many people knew about us, and even the people who did thought I was over Light. She walked away from me and drove off in a shiny BMW.

Great. My tux is wrinkled, my fiancée is mad, and the once true love of my life attended my wedding and left. I have to get Nix back.

**Nix's POV**

Odin screamed Lightning in the middle of me walking down the aisle. He smiled at me when I was coming his way, and then all of a sudden...

"LIGHTNING!"

It breaks my heart. Or at least whatever that cold rock thing in my chest is.

(I know Nix's POV isn't long, but she's not really a big person.)

**Lightning's POV**

The most embarrassing thing is your ex screaming your name during his remarriage. Odin is so stupid.

It doesn't matter so much to me because I have a new boyfriend. And everyone can call me stupid, but its Snow. He's a cute and nice guy, just a little bit of a moron. OK, a really big moron. But so what? I love him and that's the only thing that matters right?

So anyways, I left Odin's wedding and went over to Snow's. Apparently, when I got there, his house was just ashes and smoke.

"Snow what happened?"

"I uh... well... I was playing Final Fantasy XIII and then I remembered that I left the oven on after I was done playing with it."

"You were PLAYING with the OVEN?"

"Well, yea. I mean why not?"

"Snow! You idiot! Now where are we going to live?"

"I dunno, but this whole thing is your fault!"

"My fault? How? No it isn't!"

"Yea, it is! You should know not to leave me alone in a house with an oven. Especially when I have access to it." I slapped my face and folded my arms. "Alright, Snow, but baby, where are we gonna stay?" I pouted.

"I grabbed that safe that you kept in our room, even though I never knew what was in it... And I grabbed my piggy bank. It has a bunch of quarters in it!" I hugged Snow tightly. "I'm so glad you got the safe!"

"But, I dropped it at the door."

"SNOW!" I fell to the floor in tears. "We're gonna have to live on the streets!"

"What about living in her house?"

"Who's her?"

"Ya, know, that girl whose name I can say because I always scream it."

"You mean-"

"SERAH!" Snow screamed. Wow, he's such and idiot. "Snow, won't you be afraid that she'll seek your death because you got me pregnant?"

"No. I just want you happy."

"Aww..." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips. Snow's a horrible kisser, but to be able to peck someone in their face feels nice. "C'mon, baby, get in the car, we're going to Serah's."

"Can I drive?" Snow asked staring at me so innocently. _"No, you'll get us killed,"_

"OK." WHY did I say OK? Next thing I knew, Snow crashed us into our burnt house because he didn't put the car in reverse. "Snow!"

"Can you drive?" Snow asked me, with his eyes full of tears. I kissed his cheek and we switched seats. "Watch and learn babe." I drove us into Palumpolum to where Serah lived since she relocated farther from me and Snow. It took an hour or two, and I had to stop to buy Snow something to eat with his bunch-o-quarters. We eventually got there and as soon as Serah answered the door...

"GO AWAY!"

"Serah, please! Snow... our house burnt down and... we were wondering if we could.."

"NO!" She slammed the door in my face. "Now, where do we go?"

"There's always Hope's." Snow said. I can't go to Hope's house, what was he thinking? "Snow, Hope is crazy for me. We can't stay there."

"Then what about Dysley? I mean he's always nice to me."

"Since when?"

"Since he gave me a bottle of beer." I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "He only did that to shut you up, Snow." Snow started to make a pouting face, so I gave him a big squeeze. "We'll go to Hope's. I just hope he's over me now."

**HOPE'S HOUSE (Still Lightning's POV) **

I rang the doorbell several times before Bartholomew answered. "Yes?"

"H-Hi my name is-"

"We've met before. Were you looking for Hope?"

"N-no, its just that, me and my boyfriend here, ya see, our house burnt down and we were wondering if we c-"

"Stay at our house?" Hope asked from behind his dad. "Of course you guys can! Just not Snow." Hope said.

"Hope, if Snow can't stay, I'm not either." Hope sighed. His dad motioned us to come in. "We just ordered pizza, so It'll be here soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Estheim." Snow said rather politely. I was a bit confused at that. I mean, Snow's a moron, never polite. "Hey, you guys wanna play a game with me?" Hope asked. I shrugged and Snow screamed,

"YEA BUDDY! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE-"

"SSSSSSSHHH!" We all hissed at Snow. Snow bit his lips and then mouthed the word sorry. We followed Hope into his bedroom, me walking and Snow being an idiot and tip-toeing. I smacked him on his shoulder and he started to walk like a human again. After about ten minutes, the pizza arrived.

"Hey, Bartholomew-" I quickly jabbed Snow in his shoulder. "Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Estheim, you didn't get the meat lovers pizza!"

"Well, you two came after I ordered." Bartholomew said in a pleasant way even though I knew he wanted to punch Snow in his mouth. I pinched him on his arm. I pulled Snow into the bathroom.

"Listen, Snow. No yelling, no back talking, no disagreeing, no hitting, no TOUCHING THEIR OVEN," I said with emphasis as Snow looked to the ground guilty, "And no pigging out! Don't eat a whole pizza!" We walked out of the bathroom and ate our food. I had two slices, Hope had three, Bartholomew had two and Snow had seven. I TOLD him not to pig out but he's just so hard headed!

"Alright, for the sleeping arrangements. Snow can sleep in the guest room, and Lightning can sleep in Hope's room."

He did not just tell me to sleep in Hope's room.

* * *

_**Sequel to Horrid Marriage Life: Chapter 1 completed! YES! The next chapter will uploaded soon!**_


	2. Don't Touch You? Why?

**DON'T TOUCH YOU? WHY?**

**Lightning's POV**

So I woke up this morning on the floor since I decided to sleep there last night. But guess what? Hope was right next to me CUDDLING my body!

"HOPE!"

"Wa? Oh, sorry, babe! I must've fallen out of bed!"

"Don't touch me! And don't call me babe!" Hope frowned and got into his puny race car bed. It was designed to hold kids under 40 pounds, not kids like Hope. I think Hope gets neglected when it comes to these things. "Fine."

I got up and stretched my aching back and walked into the guest room and hopped into Snow's bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist. His eyes were closed and he was frowning so I'm guessing he was having a nightmare.

"No... Light... don't go.. to the light! You can't... go to heaven... go the other... way... You're such a bad... evil... horrifying..." Feeling really offended, I smacked Snow's face, waking him up.

"Snow,"

"Ow... babe.. what was that for?"

"Get up. C'mon we're going somewhere to eat."

"How come we can't wait for Bartholo- er um, Mr. Estheim to make breakfast?"

"Because we kinda just came to their door asking to live here for a while. The least we can do is not try to put too much on them so they don't think its their responsibility to take care of us."

"Pssht, WAY too many big words." Snow got out of bed and put his shirt on. He followed me to the car that didn't look so good anymore. Dents in the hood... man my car's a wreck. So we went to McDonald's with Snow's bunch-o-quarters. Apparently, after we bought our food Snow didn't have any more quarters because he bought 14 sausage biscuits. Moron. I can't wait to see how bad the rest of the day will go.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Odin's POV**

"Nix, I'm sorry, I just remembered what it was like to have Lightning an-"

"I don't care!" Nix ran off and the Nix who was now a full two years came walking up to me. "Dad, can I live with mommy?"

"No... Nix, why would you wanna do that?"

"Mommy treats me better." She sighed and walked off. I kinda felt bad that I left Lightning. I mean, my own daughter wishes she was here. I'm not even sure if she sees me as a good parent. I want Lightning back.

**Nix's POV (Baby Nix)**

So, I told daddy that mommy treats me better than him. Even though they're both the worst parents in the entire world, I need them both.

And that sounded weird because both of them would probably kill each other, and eventually somehow get the idea that everything was my fault.

**Snow's POV (What? Why?)**

Me and Lightning went to McDonald's. I got to spend my lots of quarters, so I'm happy. Lightning isn't though. We went back to Bartholomew's and apparently he was celebrating when we came back. We walked in the door and saw him dancing around with a party hat on and a ton of balloon things everywhere. Or at least that's what he wanted to do. When we walked in he was smiling like crazy and once he saw us the smile disappeared.

So I decided to say something.

"You wanted us to leave didn't you?" Lightning gave me a super ugly look but I kept talking. "Well, ya know what? Nobody likes you anyways! Hope doesn't! Lightning doesn't!" I looked to Lightning. "Don't you hate him?" Lightning bit her lip and shook her head. I guess that was a way of saying 'shut up, this is a BAD thing'.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't act confused, Barthy! You know everybody hates you!"

"Snow..." Lightning whispered. Bartholomew made a really ugly face and Hope was just mad. "... Uh, Mr. Estheim, Snow, he didn't mean to say-"

"Oh, I know. You two, get out!" Bartholomew pushed me and Light out of the door. Hope stuck his head out and said, "Lightning, if you just left Snow to live on the streets you could still be living here." The door shut. "Snow..." Lightning said more angrily.

"Yes, baby? I saved the day?"

"NO YOU DIDN'T SAVE THE DAY! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She fell to the ground. "Now we're home;less."

"There's always Dysley!"

"Oh, give up on him already! He doesn't like either of us, Snow." I shrugged. Guess we were in a pickle.

Speaking of a pickle...

**Lightning's POV**

Snow got us living in the streets. I guess that we're gonna have to try Dysley. "Snow,"

"Yea?"

"I... guess we're going to Dysley's." Snow jumped up and down so happily like that was a good thing. We hopped into my BMW. I started the car and that's when I noticed something terrible.

"I'm almost out of gas!"

"Can we make it to a gas station?"

"Snow, that doesn't matter! You spent all of your quarters on sausage biscuits!" Snow smiled and then he started to laugh. I smacked him in his face. For some reason I love smacking people, but its always more fun to smack Snow. I got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Eh, Lightning, my dad said-"

"Hope, listen, can you do me a huge favor?"

"No."

"Listen, if you get me some gas money, I'll... I'll..."

"KISS ME!"

"NO!"

"Fine, no gas money." I sighed and grabbed Hope before he went inside and kissed him. Gross. "The money?"

"Hee, hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee..."

"Hope!" I smacked him in his face and he snapped out of his daze. "Oh, right! Sorry!" He went back inside and two minutes later, came out with a small sack of quarters. It had to be quarters huh?

"Bye, Light." He reached out to hug me but I pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"Don't touch you? Why?" Hope asked me. I rolled my eyes and shut the door for him. We headed out for the gas station and I put in $25, just enough to make it to Dysley's. I saved the rest of the money for later. Snow and I then headed out for Dysley's. It took a bit shorter than I thought it would, though.

**(A/N: I got this part from my sister, who apparently was acting out the whole scene for me. Thanks crazy sis! (heh))**

We approached the door and Snow knocked on it hard. Dysley immediately opened the door and said,

"Password." I rolled my eyes and said "Witness the power of the fal'Cie."

"NO! Say it with EMOTION!" Snow pulled me back and lifted his fist in the air. He then said,

"WITNESS the power of the fal'CIE!" Dysley started jumping up and down and clapping his hands. He then bumped his head on the door post and fell down in front of us. "Ow..." He then stood back up and dusted his purple and white dress off.

"Dysley, me and Snow were wondering if we could stay at your house. Snow burnt down our house and... we have nowhere to live."

"Well, as long as you witness the power of the fal'Cie, and if Snow doesn't nag me for beer,"

"DARN IT!"

"And you become my maid, you guys can live here."

"OK, I witnessed the power of the fal'Cie... and Snow's done nagging you for beer, and I'll be your maid. Deal?"

"Deal." Dysley took his big sweaty old man hand and shook it with mine. Ew. Me and Snow walked in his huge mansion house. Dysley showed us to our room and then told me what I had to do. He then handed me a black and white maid outfit. "Get busy!" Snow dashed downstairs, acting like some animal. He was being a bit stranger than usual so I followed him. He was in the basement, feverishly looking for something.

"Snow? What... what are you doing?"

"Beer... Need beer..." I smacked him on his head. That time it hurt, I guess because he's so darn hard headed. "Get a hold of yourself! You wanna live on the streets?"

"We can always live at Sazh's." Snow opened a bottle that just magically appeared in his hand while I was talking and drunk it. Unfortunately, Barthandelus was right there. "Witness the power of the fal'Cie!" He transformed into Barthandelus and tried to attack but I hit him so hard he died right there.

"Off to Sazh's?" Snow asked. This is gonna suck.


	3. You Love Who?

**YOU LOVE WHO?**

**(Got this idea from my crazy sis, who was apparently acting out the whole thing.)(OK, most of it. Not all of it.)**

**Hope's POV**

After Lightning left our house, I decided to stalk her so that once I get her alone, I can win her love. I chased her all the way to Sazh's house. She was always with Snow, though, either smacking him, kissing him, yelling at him, whatever it was he was always around her. I could never get her alone, so I'll have to use force to get Lightning alone.

I saw Snow walk into the bathroom. Lightning was in her room all alone so I crashed through the window and started to talk. To me it sounded like this,

"Lightning I love you!"

But it really came out like this,

"Eh, L-L-L-L-light nuh-nuh-nuh- ning! I wanted to tell you that tell that you you tell that... you!"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...WHAT?" Lightning screamed. She was so confused. And apparently so was I. I noticed that she was holding the knife she gave me some time ago, so I snatched it from her. Apparently, I had tossed it in the air by mistake, so I was struggling to catch it. When I finally caught it, I turned to her and said,

"Thank you." I hopped out of the window and fell straight to the floor, since the ladder was moved. I don't know how, but its like... it magically move somehow! I mean I saw Sazh using it to patch up his roof, but it magically moved! I accidentally tossed my knife thing and it hit Dajh in the head, since he was playing with some trucks by his dad. Dajh fell to the floor and died.

"My bad... ... ... ..." I ran away from their house and into one of those gas station stores. I don't know where the gas station came from though... I thought about what I done and I hated myself for it. I walked out of the store and saw Cupid!

"Hope, to win the love of your life-"

"You look like Titan! And you're naked... In mini form! Aren't you supposed to be a naked BABY with an arrow thingy?"

**(A/N Titan is actually that big rock guy on Gran Pulse, btw.)**

"Er, um... to win the love of your life you have to use one of these!" Titan handed me a bow and arrow thing that looked like one of those things where if you get hit with them, you fall in love with the first person you see. It was heavy, so I dropped it and it broke.

"HOPE!"

"AGH! Can I get another one?" Titan smacked his face and handed me a plastic arrow thing. "And remember, all you do is shoot it and she'll fall in love with you. Witness the power of the fal'Cie!" He said and then he disappeared. I guess that's like, a way of saying good-bye.

I headed out to Sazh's house, and this time I knocked on the door. I knew Lightning and maybe Snow were all alone because Sazh doesn't have a garage for some reason and I only saw Lightning's BMW. Before someone came to the door I heard Lightning yell, "Snow! Quit playing with their oven! Do you want their house to burn down so we can pay for it?" She opened the door shocked to see me. "Hope?"

"I.. uh, eh, hmm... er..." I had no idea of what to say so I lifted the bow and arrow and aimed it at Lightning. It was right in her face, so she looked at me confused.

"Is that one of those cupid arrows?"

This was bad. She recognized it! I really wanted to let go but my hand just wouldn't make the movement. Lightning rolled her eyes and put her hand to the arrow, pushing the needle thing in her hand. She froze for a moment, and then looked at me with big lovey eyes. "Hope?"

"Yes..."

"I... I wanna tell you that..."

"Tell me what?" Lightning started to blush before she embraced me in a tight hug. "I LOVE YOU HOPE!" And at that very moment, I fainted in her arms.

**Lightning's POV**

For some reason I have this anxious desire for Hope. I don't want to have it but, I can't break out of it. It's like this desire has a hold on me. And all of a sudden, out of absolutely nowhere, I screamed I love you. It was weird. Then he faints in my arms? Even weirder.

But for some reason, I liked it. I got to hold him.

... ... ... Wait, what am I talking about? Since WHEN do I like Hope? A never wanted to TOUCH him! I mean ever since I touched that cupid arrow thing, I've been feeling strange. I mean, I know how those things work, but ... I dunno, I probably just need some sleep. Maybe Hope wants to join me.

... Oh, this is BAD.

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

So, I dragged Hope to my bed and... slept with him. He was KO'd the whole time, so its not THAT bad, right?

OK, yes it is. This is insane. I hate the fact that Hope loves me so much, but... I don't know what to do. Plus, I've always neglected him, and wished he never existed, so I'll do him a favor. I'm leaving Snow for Hope.

"Snow, I wanna- I swear, if you dare TOUCH that oven Snow,"

"I'm sorry! Its just so cool to see the light in the oven turn on!"

"Snow, I wanna break up."

"NO! I won't touch the oven, I promise!"

I sighed. That was cute, he actually wants me. "Snow, thats not why I'm leaving. I'm leaving for Hope." There was a long silence and then,

"You love WHO?"

"Hope!"

Snow ran out of the kitchen. "Snow!" He slammed the door. I hurt his feelings badly. In about two minutes, Snow came back to the kitchen and tore the oven out of the wall. He carried it back to the room and locked the door behind him.

Gosh, didn't know he cared so much.

Anyways, I went upstairs to me and Snow's room and kicked him out of the room. And his oven that he stole from Sazh's kitchen. I woke Hope up. The minute he regained consciousness, he immediately tried to shield himself from me. I guess I was a major threat to him. I gave him a warm hug and he hugged me back.

**WARNING LIGHTNING IS ABOUT TO SAY THE ABSOLUTE STUPIDEST THING IN THE WORLD SO IF YOU'RE AFRAID YOU CAN'T TAKE IT, RUN AWAY!**

"Hope, can we get married?"

"What?" He said. He then passed out in my arms again. Its kind of annoying now. I smacked him until he woke up and when he did, he hugged me. "Can we get married?"

"NO! Why on Earth... man, this whole Odin divorce thing is screwing you!" Hope went to the phone and started dialing. I walked over to him and started nibbling on his ear. Just for fun. Nobody answered, so Hope looked at me and said, "You got lucky." I suddenly felt something enter me, like whenever Odin enters my chest. I summoned him, just to make sure, and sure enough, Odin came out.

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding depressed. "Odin?"

"I'm depressed, leave me alone." I sighed and sat down on the floor next to him. "Odin, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"NEVER!"

"Talking about it will make you feel better, Odin." I know I sounded like some perfectionist wife person, but Odin was depressed and I've never seen him like this before. "OK, well, I've realized how wrong I was to you... and I've always wanted you back. I just wanted to get married so I can prove that I'm capable of finding someone, but I'm not. So I've always chased after you. But then I realized, I wouldn't be able to get you if you didn't have such bad taste in men!"

"WHAT?" **(A/N There goes the secret that Lightning finds out about herself. Now I could make it so that Lightning agrees and chases after better guys, but then the story wouldn't be so crazy!)**

"Its true. But, since that's the case," Odin got on one knee and revealed a plastic bag with a ring made out of aluminum foil. "Will you marry me?"

Lightning nodded, and fell into Odin, leaving Hope completely confused. "NO! I THOUGHT MY PLAN WAS BRILLIANT!"

* * *

**Ah, ha I'm so crazy. Hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S. I wanna make a huge thank you to my sister, for proof reading this chapter, giving me the idea for this chapter, and being my sis. Thanks sis! (Although, I'm still gonna kill you for no reason at all :))**


	4. Because You're An Idiot

**BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT**

**Odin's POV**

Lightning and I got married. Its about time, actually. She hasn't been talking a lot though. She's just been kissing and hugging me a lot. Its kind of strange how things worked out. I mean, after getting divorced and remarried so many times, I thought we were through.

Anyways, for some reason Hope's been visiting many times this week. And so has Snow, since he burnt Sazh's house down by playing with the oven. Its kinda funny, how Snow is a hobo now. But I have a feeling that our house is going to burn down too.

Neither Hope or Snow have been talking to Lightning a lot, so I've been giving her tons of attention. But today, Hope decided to speak to her.

"Lightning, I don't see why you don't love me. I mean, why Odin? I look better than him, don't I?"

**(A/N I got this part from my dad. He said it when he was at that part where Hope and Lightning were exploring alone. I think you'll recognize the part. Ya, know when Hope starts to doubt everything, and then Lightning explains her name, yada yada.)**

"Ah, to experience feelings about others. I was like you once, Hope."

"You mean you were a boy?" Hope asked. Lightning paused for a moment. All of a sudden, she started singing Beyonce's song. It was so freaky. **(A/N Beyonce is a hip hop/ R&B singer)**

_If I Were a Boy- Beyonce_

_"If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
Drink beer with the guys_

__

And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

_I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hur-"_

"Lightning, you can stop singing now." Hope said, interrupting her. Lightning REALLY couldn't sing, but nobody wanted to hurt her feelings. Me, I WOULD'VE hurt her feelings, but her singing was so bad, it put me in a daze.

Lightning's face went red with embarrassment. She looked away from everybody. Snow walked up to Lightning, who once again was extremely embarrassed, and whacked her in the back of her head. She let out o shriek before saying, "Snow, why did you just do that?"

"Well, one because you always did it to me, B. because you broke up with me and FOUR because you ... uh..." Lightning rolled her eyes at Snow's response. There was a knock at the door and Lightning let out a loud groan before opening the door. To her surprise, it was Yuj.

**(A/N Yuj is that blue haired kid at the beginning of the game whose in that group NORA.)**

"Hi, Lightning! I was wondering if Snow was here." I glanced at Lightning who was apparently IN LOVE with YUJ. I ran up to her and pulled her back. "Yea, Snow is in here, I'll throw- er, let him out- uh... he'll be out in a second to talk to you." I was a bit embarrassed that I made Snow sound like a dog, but now that I think about it, it wouldn't matter because Snow is an animal after all.

Anyways, I realized Lightning was falling in love with Yuj so I pulled her out of his sight. When Yuj was talking to Snow outside, I let Light have it.

"What were you thinking?"

"Gaa..." She said like some dumb baby.

"LIGHTNING!" I smacked her on her face and she exited her lovey dovey daze. I started yelling at Lightning and in the middle of it she said, "Well, at least every guy I love doesn't want to kill you!" She stormed off into our room. Thats when it hit me! I should kill every guy on the planet so Lightning doesn't fall in love with anyone but me!

I ran into the room and gave her a big hug. Now I'm off to go killing.

**Lightning's POV**

Odin was seriously annoying me. He wouldn't shut up at all. Yea so, I like younger guys. Sometimes. I still don't see why I love Odin so much because in looks, he's about FIVE BILLION YEARS OLDER THAN ME! Plus he can't spell, write, read or anything. He's so pathetic. I think Hope was right. But don't get me wrong, I'm not chasing after him.

Odin doesn't deserve anyone, I mean you saw what happened between him and Nix! (The Eidolon not the baby) So, now, since he wants me so bad, and wants me to stop cheating, he said he'll go kill every guy on the planet. Odin has so many issues.

Anyways, I don't think that anyone realized my birthday was yesterday. Except for Hope, who tried kissing me. Thats when I whacked him on his head. Because he's an idiot. I swear, Hope can die if it means he'll leave me alone.

**Snow's POV**

So, I decided to steal Odin's oven. I took it and tossed it out of the kitchen window. But then something bad happened. I tried turning it on, but nothing happened! The lights didn't come on!

I started to cry. This was horrible. I couldn't see the lights! I thought that maybe if I smashed it with a hammer it would turn on, but it just exploded. Lightning came running out of the house to smack me and when she did,

"Why did you do that?"

"SNOW! You're SUCH an idiot! And where did you get that oven?" I looked a bit guilty before looking away from Lightning and saying, "Nowhere..." The next thing we knew, Odin and Hope were running out of the house. It was on fire from my explosion. I tried to run from Lightning but she grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back.

"You... are going... to... die." She said through clenched teeth. Her face was red and I could feel the heat from it. It was like an oven!

"No worries! Yuj told me that he has a house that we can stay in incase anything happens!" Lightning got really mad. So I figured if I mad her happy and then made her angry again, I'd have an oven that would never explode!

* * *

_**Is Snow an idiot? NO FREAKIN DUH! He has so many issues! But just wait until you see Hope in the next chapter. I am REALLY sorry for the delay, so much crap has been happening, I mean I had to go out of town so my grandmother could get her van and we stayed up there for like FIFTY BILLION YEARS. So... You can understand that my summer vacation (I live in the USA and its summer right now) is seriously going downhill. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
